


Trēs

by sargent



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, henry's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sargent/pseuds/sargent
Summary: I used to be the bridge. I used to be the road.





	Trēs

**Author's Note:**

> It was my Henry's profile in a role play. I don't use the char anymore, but I really like this tiny story. Enjoy.

 

 _I can’t kiss my true love_ , she says. 

 _She is my true love_ , he says. 

 _I don’t believe in true love_ , I say, and his lips are on my lips, and my lips are on her lips.

I used to be the bridge. I used to be the road. Now she slides her hands over my chest, like the red marker we used to trace our old maps with.

Now he breathes on the back of my neck, like the wind blowing into the car when we roll the windows down.

Now I hold her hair, his ribs, and they say _we_ like the three of us, and now I know the highway just like I know the path of the green veins in their white, white skin.

We discover the world as we discover the few freckles on the top of her shoulders, the dimples in the bottom of his back.

We lie on the ground, and talk about kings, and forests, and bees, about nothing and about everything.

He has books on his lap, she has flowers around her wrists.

I say  _this is crazy_ ,

I say  _this must be a dream_.

He says that’s okay, she says it’s reality.

They say  _it’s better this way_.

Then I say  _it’s better with three_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [wolflstar](https://wolflstar.tumblr.com).


End file.
